The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Weigela florida and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Bokratwo’. ‘Bokratwo’ is a new cultivar of old fashion weigela, a shrub grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
The new cultivar of Weigela is a selection from an ongoing breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands with the objective of creating new cultivars of Weigela with compact plant habits and attractive foliage coloration.
The new variety of Weigela, ‘Bokratwo’, designated as accession no. 00222-02 was selected from seedlings derived from a cross made in summer of 2000 between unnamed proprietary seedlings of Weigela florida. The female parent, designated as accession no. 930123, derived from unknown parentage and the male parent, designated as accession no. 93028, derived from open pollination of the cultivar ‘Victoria’ (not patented). After 6 years of observation, ‘Bokratwo’ was selected as a single unique plant in summer of 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor using softwood stem cuttings in summer of 2007 in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.